Let's do this again
by Indiana10
Summary: I took some ideas from TV programs and another erotic fanfic that i found! i hope you enjoy it!


As the sky went darker and darker, both Tamao and Nagisa went to bed after a long day full of ghost stories. Nagisa was really afraid that she couldn't go to sleep and asked Tamao if she can jump in to bed with her.

Tamao, can I sleep with you tonight…I'm afraid?

Of course you can, it would be my pleasure! – said Tamao with a dirty mind.

Nagisa once again had started to dream about her love, Shizuma, and as she was coming to the part with the rubs and licking, her hand went towards Tamao's boob. Tamao moaned :

-AHHHH…MMMMM….nice!

Nagisa woke up all red on the face and felt wet down stairs. After she took the covers of, she noticed that her hand was squeezing Tamao's nipple. Tamao was suddenly wet too and both of them were embarrassed. Nagisa just wanted to have sex but she also didn't want to betray Shizuma…but knowing that Tamao was enjoying this as much as her, made her forget about Shizuma and focus on messaging Tamao. Tamao couldn't take it anymore.

-Ahhhhhh! Na…Nag…Nagisaaa!...mmmm….!

-It's okay Tamao I will do this very gently, it's my first time too! – said Nagisa desperate for Tamao to massage her too.

Nagisa went on top of Tamao and rubbed their both pussies together…. Tamao looked like she was going to explode! Rub rub rub rub…. they rubbed a lot making the vagina's lips flip on to each other. As the night went, it was easier to rub because it was getting more and more wet!

- Stay calm! – said Nagisa

Nagisa sat Tamao on to the bed and put her legs on her back making her face to focus on the vagina. She licked it so much that her mouth started to get tired. She could taste the cum.

So sweet! – said Nagisa

-…..I'm going to explode again – said,out of breath, Tamao.

Nagisa licked and licked all of the vagina and specially the clitoris. Her tongue was going round and round and was all full of cum. After she went back on top of Tamao and gave her a long and wet kiss…she was actually eating her.

After one last squeeze of Tamao's boobs Tamao said:

- Let me give you a present to make up for what you did!

Tamao gave Nagisa a box with chains on it and a key. When she opened it, inside there was a … dildo.

Nagisa was surprised and glad at the same time that Tamao was starting to get the hang of this. Tamao turned Nagisa to her back and gently, knowing that it probably hurts the first time, puts the dildo inside Nagisa's body.

Nagisa moans:

-Ahhhhhhhhh…ohhhhhhhh…don't stop…ohhh yes!

The dildo was making a beautiful movement like if Tamao was a painter and Nagisa was following the rhythm by bending her body forward and having a lot of orgasms. The dildo was all wet, full of cum!

Tamao said:

This is my magical dildo…it's my precious, I can't live without it just like I can't live without you Nagisa.

This was indeed a wonderful night!

- I agree completely! - said Nagisa still out of breath.

- Oh good…I was cold before…hehe…now im hot! I mean…YOU are hot Nagisa!

Tamao put her dildo back in her box for it to be safe. Both of them started cleaning the bed that was all wet after their fun night. It was 2 o'clock a.m. and both of them were still full of energy and they still had that pleasuring sensation down stairs!

Both of them looked to each other and said:

…

- LET'S DO THIS AGAIN!

When both of them were starting to undress each other once again and Tamao going already on top on Nagisa, somebody suddenly knocked the door and opened the door straight away. Nagisa and Tamao didn't know what to do… the door opened completely and there was Shizuma looking at them.

How could you … – said Shizuma.

How could you do this and not invite me too!

Shizuma joined in right away seeing Nagisa already in the nude! She got undressed too and then the magic began again!

Tamao and Nagisa looked like they were going to die, Shizuma has a lot of experience in this!

After, the three of them sat up on the bed to catch their breath.

Nagisa asked Tamao:

Where did u get that dildo?

I got it from Bilbo ( dildo ) Baggins from the Lord of the Rings collection! – said Tamao.

I also have a special vibrator! – said Shizuma – Here, I will give it to you!

Thank you Shizuma!

So… after a moment of silence… Shizuma said:

I know that you have tea parties at night.

How did you know that? – asked Nagisa.

I know everything, as I am the Etoile!

I propose that we have a fuck partie instead…all of us together and more people!- suggested Shizuma.

Good ideia…. brilliant …can't wait! - said Tamao with excitement.

Okay. So let's have one tonight! But first we have to ask everybody to come, so let's meet up again in a while!

After a while, Shizuma, Nagisa and Tamao met again in the same room and waited for their guests.

Okay…now everybody was here. There was Hikari, Amane, Chiyo, Yaya, Tsubomi, Chikaru, kizuna, Remon and finally Kagome.

Let the fun begin!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…mmmmmmm…..ohhhhhhhhhhh…more more more!

You could even hear the pleasuring sounds in the floor below!

Suddenly, the door was opening again! "Who could it be?" they all asked themselves. And at the door appeared a boy that came rushing while he was hearing their lovely sounds.

Hello! My name is Tsukune, nice to meet you girls! – he said while drooling seeing them all naked.

Hi! – said Yaya as she was trying to cope seeing Amane and Hikari so together.

Tsukune came in the room expecting to also have some fun.

May I join you girls tonight?

Of course! – said Shizuma paralyzed knowing that it was the first time that a boy saw her naked.

Thanks! – said Tsukune – I´m the one that has the balls for this!

You know what your balls are saying? –asked Chiyo.

What? – he said.

Your nuts!

After introducing himself they got down to business. Shizuma told Nagisa:

I'm going to teach you a new French word!

Ohhh no… I hate French!

The word is: ménage

What does it mean? - Nagisa asked.

Let me show you! More people the best! – said Shizuma.

After showing her what it meant everybody enjoyed the idea and actually that made their day!

Everybody was going to go to their rooms and then again all of them said:

…

LET'S DO THIS AGAIN!

END!


End file.
